The Evil Elf/Teddy Seeking Revenge
by funkymunky
Summary: Jack's old teddy bear returns for revenge. A very strange story. Now with an additional chapter!
1. The Elf/Teddy

soweird

I do not own So Weird or any So Weird characters (Annie, Molly, Jack) except for Juki.

One day Annie was in the tour bus alone when a little green elf appeared.

"Hi," it said, "I'm Juki, and you must be Annie."

"How do you know my name?" asked Annie suspiciously, as she logged onto her computer and started an e-mail to Fi.

**__**

Fi,

This wacky elf named Juki just got on the bus.

"Hey!" said Juki, "That's me you're writing about. How dare you! I'm getting angry!"

Juki's small face turned slowly from green to bright crimson, "  
Grrrrrrr." He said.

"Yes!" Annie said, as a message from Fi came up.

**__**

Annie,

Juki? Hmmmm, sounds like Jack's old stuffed teddy bear.

"Haha!" shrieked Juki, "That is I! And I am angry 'cause Jack threw me away once he got 'too old' for teddies. I'm back for revenge."

Just then, Jack entered the room, "Juki! I'm so glad to see you-"

"You know him?" asked Annie, "Talk about weird. That is just soooo weird."

Her comments were interrupted by Jack's screams, "Stop it! STOP IT!"

Annie gasped as she saw Jack's arm being devoured by the elf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Annie.

"Annie, honey, are you okay?" Annie woke up to hear Molly say. She was leaning over Annie, looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine," said Annie, "Never felt better."

Just then Jack appeared in the doorway, holding a teddy bear, "Hey, Mom," he said, "It's Juki! I just rediscovered him!"

Annie groaned and got up and logged onto her computer and began typing an instant message to Fi.

__

Man, what's up with your brother? I thought he was cool? He has a teddy bear!

Moments later, a message popped, _Oh yeah, Juki. He's pretty cool, the bear that is. Took you long enough to see how uncool Jack is. Anyway, gotta go!_

Fi logged off. Annie sighed, and saw that Juki was still in Jack's hand, with an evil grin on.


	2. Juki's Return

Juki's Return  
"40 miles to Omaha, Nebraska!" said Molly.  
Annie groaned, "That's another hour on the bus! Why are we going to Omaha, anyway?"  
Jack appeared behind Annie, "Well," he replied, "I hear there's good cheese there."  
"Good cheese?" Annie was annoyed. She decided to see if Fi had emailed her. She logged onto her laptop and checked her email, "Yes! One new email!" said Annie. But it wasn't from Fi.  
  
Dear Annie,  
I am coming to seek my revenge! Beware!  
  
"Who would say such a thing?" wondered Annie. She continued reading.  
  
Signed, Juki  
  
JUKI! The evil elf-teddy was back.  
"But didn't Jack toss him when we left Baltimore?" Annie wondered out loud.  
"Of course. He was beginning to smell."  
Annie jumped in her seat and turned around to see Jack. He was holding a yellow stuffed cat, "I found Daisy, Fi's old stuffed kitty cat. Isn't she cute?"  
Annie gasped, "That's weird. She just suddenly appeared? Talk about weird."  
"Whatever," said Jack, leaving.  
  
"Yes, pizza!" said Annie, digging in as Molly presented it to her in her room, where she'd been all afternoon. "Are we anywhere near Omaha?"   
"Sorry, kid." replied Molly, "We've still got a ways to go. Well, I'm going to go check on Jack." Molly left Annie by herself.  
Suddenly there was a loud thump from another area in the bus. Then a yellow elf appeared in the doorway to Annie's room.  
"Oh, cute!" said Annie, "Hi there."  
The yellow elf growled back, "Where is Jack?! I want to eat him!"  
"Jack?!" Annie gasped, "His room's that wa-I mean, no he's not here."  
"I'm hungry."  
Jack appeared in the doorway, "What's going on back here?" he asked.  
"JACK!" squeaked the yellow elf, "It is I-Juki! I am the teddy, the elf, the little yellow kitty cat, and NOW the yellow elf!"  
Jack screamed loudly as Juki pulled his hair.  
  
Annie awoke with a start, "This is getting too weird. Am I like, psychic or something?"  
She got up and went to get herself some water. When she returned to her room, she found the yellow kitty cat on her pillow.  
"Yikes!" she screamed.  
Jack appeared in the hallway, "What was that all about, Annie?"  
"Ugh, Jack! Why do you keep appearing?! Leave me alone!" replied Annie, scared out of her wits.  
"What's Fi's stuffed cat doing in your room? I though he was in my room. His name's Simon."  
"Great," said a very frightened Annie, "Great."  
Suddenly the cat disappeared and the yellow elf from Annie's dream materialized behind Jack.  
"Oh, cute!" said Annie, "Hi there."  
The yellow elf growled back, "Where is Jack?! I want to eat him!"  
"Jack?!" Annie gasped, "You're the elf from my dream! Jack, run away!"  
But it was too late. Jack was already screaming as the elf who was Juki attacked his arm.  
"What should I do?!" said Annie, emailing Fi:  
  
Fi,  
Juki's back and attacking Jack. This is urgent-how do I get him to leave us alone?!  
Annie  
  
Luckily, Fi was online at that very moment and wrote back:  
  
Annie,  
Here's the deal. Juki is a teddy bear who also can take on the form of two different elves and Simon (my cat). We don't know why this is, but I think that he is one of those really rare shape-shifters. Juki can't survive on the MP bus unless he is kept dry. So dump water on him and he will slowly disappear, most likely screaming. Hope this works.  
Fi  
P.S. Shape-shifters can never fully be gotten rid of, so he may come back.  
  
"It's worth a try." said Annie. She ran to the bathroom yelling back, "Hold on, Jack!" and returned to her room with a glass of water. She dumped it on the elf just as Jack's hair was almost pulled off of his head.  
Juki fell over and started to dissolve, "Ha! You can never be rid of me! I'll be back soon to see you two!"  
And with that, he disappeared.  
Annie and Jack went back to sleep, both relieved that Juki was gone.  
  
The next morning Annie woke up to find Jack's old teddy bear sitting on a shelf in her room. 


End file.
